flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Ariella Fontaine
Ariella Fontaine is a young Mermaid and a previous Guild member of Desespeir. After Hotaru was expelled from Desespeir, Ariella stayed by her side and helped her form Hotaru's new Guild, Swords of Lightning, which she joined shortly after its creation. However, Ariella found that her relationship with Hotaru was not what she dreamed of and left her shortly after. Ariella's current location is unknown. Appearances * Flurutus: Major Character Personality Ariella is simultaneously one of the most timid creatures you'll ever meet, and a hopeless romantic. She frightens rather easily, and seems to constantly be looking over her shoulder. She sees trouble around every corner, and her 'fight or flight' instinct seems permanently stuck on 'flight'. She's a very nice girl, certainly, and tries to be on her best behavior at all times, but she will always try to save her own tail first. Friendship is important, yes, but very little can drive her to stay and fight. She's not exactly shy, and does in fact enjoy the company of people. She is at first suspicious of everyone she meets, but that hostility melts away extremely quickly. Ariella loves romance books, and as such, often daydreams about falling in love herself. She declares herself to be in love with others very easily, and she tends to look past people's glaring flaws. She'll wave off just about anything most people would deem undesirable, and will either ignore it entirely, or come up with excuses on her own. She almost never truly thinks anyone is a bad person. Ariella doesn't have a very good sense of right or wrong either. She knows 'dangerous' and 'romantic'. To her, it doesn't matter if a fight is for a just cause. If it puts her in danger, she'll flee. On the other hand, it only takes one passionate speech, and a few batted lashes, to convince her that theft is okay. Convince her you like her, and she'll excuse almost anything. While she likes people, Ariella prefers the company of spirits, since they can't harm her. She is capable of speaking with them, and with enough concentration can temporarily enter their world. She enjoys talking with them, since some of them have such wonderful advice, or tell such romantic stories. Unfortunately, other people can't hear them, so its not uncommon to see her talking to what looks like an ordinary wall. She can't choose when she hears or sees spirits, so they're rather distracting to her. She's prone to spacing out and not listening to people in the real world, since its hard to filter out all the other voices. Since she sees them constantly as well, she tends to suddenly start focusing on them, even when she has other tasks. They're just so interesting! Known Attacks/Abilities * Spirit Speak:...pretty much exactly what it sounds like. Ariella converses with spirits. * Spirit Fade: Ariella is able to balance her physical form between the real world and spirit world. This allows her to phase through objects and people, and also see spirits more clearly. * An unnamed attack where she can simply move water about in the air, or create it from the moisture in the air. She rarely uses this for anything but travel. Background Ariella is a pure blooded mermaid, and that's a pretty big deal back home. Unfortunately, it meant the sort of life that a romantic such as her couldn't stomach. She wanted the thrill of romance. She wanted to find the one meant for her, be swept off her feet (fin), and whisked away into the sunset to live happily ever after. She did not want her parents to find her some pure blooded merman to be stuck with so that they could make pure blooded mer-children together. So, Ariella did what all rebellious mermaid teens do, and left home. She swam far away, and towards the surface, which she had only visited once or twice with her parents before. She was certain that people on land would be more fun, and that's where she would fine her true love. It turns out the surface world is very, very scary. It was new, and frightening, and she was pretty sure that literally everything was going to try and kill her. Originally, she considered joining a guild for protection, but eventually she landed herself in Desespeir. She wasn't protected, no, but she ended up sticking around for the strange thrill it brought her. There couldn't be anything more romantic than a bunch of 'bad guys' hanging out together, against the world...She fell in love with the idea of it instantly. The more people that warned her against it, the more she was convinced she wanted to join. Surprisingly, she made her way into the guild. It may have been her ability to converse with spirits and get useful information...Or it could just be that nobody's bothered to tell her to leave yet, because she doesn't put up much of a fuss. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Diviner Category:Desespeir Members Category:Merperson Category:Enable Llamas Category:Swords of Lightning Members